


What it Means to be the Best

by orphan_account



Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I can't believe I wrote an angsty wii sports fanfic, I can't stop laughing right now, Light Angst, Matt's father (OC), This is my greatest work, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt's father pushes him to be the best sportsman,I wrote this because I have no life. This is not supposed to be a crackfic, but it might as well be based on how I couldn't stop laughing while writing this.
Kudos: 6





	What it Means to be the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my greatest work of writing. I still can't believe I wrote this, but I did. I am a big fan of Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. I never thought I'd write for this fandom 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue this. I still have ideas for this :P

Sweat was dripping down my back as I hit the tennis ball back to my father. I had been training all day. I never seem to be good enough for him. 

“Again! You still missed one ball!” I hear him shout. 

My father is the best sportsman on Wuhu Island. He has mastered many sports such as tennis, boxing, baseball, golf, and many others. I can assume that his goal is to make me an even stronger sportsman than him. 

I’m used to his perfectionist tendencies, as I have been training with him throughout my whole life. ‘

I step away from my thoughts as another tennis ball gets hurled my way. I shoot it back with my tennis racket as I look up at the setting sun. I hope I get to go home and rest soon, we usually don’t train too far into the night. 

“That's enough. Maybe tomorrow you can learn how to hit the ball hard enough. You play like a five-year-old child! You should be better than this!” I flinch as he yells at me again. Well, at least I can go home. 

The walk home will be a long one, but I’ll need to fight through my sleepiness to make it back home. 

_ LATER THAT NIGHT _

I collapse on my bed, exhaustion seeping through my bones. Tomorrow, I’ll be boxing again. I better get a good rest for that.

I can only hope that in the future, I will be happy that my father pushed me. Maybe I’ll be a famous, unbeatable sportsman unlike any other before. 

I smile as sleep takes over my body. I hope I sleep well tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end. I hope you enjoyed one of the only wii sports angst fics.


End file.
